To My One and Only
by x.lucyalex16.x
Summary: It's March 3rd and (you guessed it!) it's Yurio's 18th birthday! He's finally old enough to make his own decisions and come and go as he pleases. No one can tell him no when he accepts the ticket to a week in Paris with Otabek. Will this trip bring them together or make them question their relationship?


Many wonderful smells fill the Nikiforov household on a very special day.

The sweet, succulent scent of pancakes, and the heavenly sound of fresh fruit being chopped up was enough to wake up the birthday boy. Especially when his grandfather arrived at his door.

He knocks softly, but it's loud enough for Yurio to hear. "Yuri? It's morning and breakfast is ready."

With no effort to get out of bed, Yurio only groans. _Five more minutes grandpa..._

"Oh," his grandpa continues. "Otabek is already at the airport, and Mr. Nikiforov has gone to pick him up.'

"Beka?!" Yurio jolts upward, heart beating, an anxious feeling churning in his chest and a light shade of pink dusting on his cheekbones.

"Not a moment to lose, look your best!" Says his grandpa before he leaves the door.

"Okay, um, what to wear..." Yurio runs to his closet and scans his entire wardrobe thoroughly. _That? No, that's way too edgy. This? No way. It's way too tight, my nipples will be shown easily._ He rubs his face with utter frustration.

"Katsudon!" Yells Yurio.

Footsteps rush up the stairs and dash down the hall, coming to a stop at Yurio's door. "Yurio-kun are you alright? I came as quick as I could!" Yuri asks, panting heavily.

The door cracks open, showing only part of Yurio's flushed face. "Can..." He mumbles softly. "Can you help pick out my clothes?" His face deepens into a darker pink. "I-I... Want to look nice for... Beka..."

A soft, understanding smile stretches across Yuri's face. "Of course I'll help you Yurio-kun." He tells him. "May I come in first?"

Yurio opens the door wide enough for Yuri to enter, then closes it behind him.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Victor stands outside of the airport's entrance, holding a cardboard sign that reads: **"Otabek Altin."**

"Ah, Otabek!" Victor calls out to the built young man.

Otabek removes his shades and hangs them from the collar of his V-neck that read something in Kazakhstani. In one hand he held several small bags, his duffel bag slung on his right shoulder. "Hello Victor," he sticks out his free hand.

Victor takes it and gives it a hearty shake. "Welcome back to Russia! I take your flight went well?"

"Thank you, and it was a bit tiring, but I'm sure I'll recover soon."

Glancing at his watch Victor says, "Well, everyone's waiting at home, so i suggest we hurry back."

"That would be best." Otabek replies, trying not to sound impatient.

After putting on his own shades, Victor reads Otabek's expression and chuckles to himself. _He's dying to see his Yura._

In the car Otabek was silent. He only listened to the loud talking coming from an overly-excited Victor.

He'd occasionally pay attention to what he would say, but- as always- he was thinking about Yurio.

He knew it hadn't been long since the season ended and the last time they saw each other, yet he spent every waking moment waiting to see him again. To touch him as you would a fragile and priceless artifact. And now that Yurio was an adult, he'd finally be ready to start an official relationship with his one and only. Just as he had promised the last time Otabek asked to have his feelings returned in an intimate relationship.

But there were many things to be said and done before making this commitment.

After releasing a deep breath, Otabek says, "Victor I'd like to ask something, if that's alright."

"Of course! What do you want to talk about?"

Otabek places a hand over his chest, thinking that in doing so, it would muffle the loud noise coming from his slamming heart.

"Is everything alright?" Victor asks.

He shakes his head. "No, err, I-I just wanted to know..." he mutters. "Since you and your husband are like fathers to Yura..." Suddenly, Otabek felt the urge to hesitate, but continues saying, "I'd like to know if you may let me date him."

The car comes to a stop at a red light and Victor lets go of the steering wheel, turning his torso to Otabek.

He gives him one of his dashing smile with a lemon twist of mischief. "You know very well Yuri and I trust you with Yurio and we count on you to always be there in the times we cant," he begins to say. "But the decision is really not up to us at all, no matter if Yurio sees us as parents or not."

The traffic light flashes a bright green light, making Victor move his focus back onto the road in front of him. The car was- yet again- left in a long pause.

"His grandpa is the person to present yourself to." Victor interrupts the rhythm of this awful silence. "It would probably make Yurio so happy to know the two people he cherishes the most, get along well with each other." He shrugs. "Just a thought."

Otabek does take that information into thought, imagining Yurio overwhelmed with joy. _I'll do my best for you, Yura._


End file.
